1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel method and apparatus for styling and retaining a user's hair in a preferred style. The method and apparatus of the current invention allow a user to bind or retain hair in a particular orientation while allowing the user to then braid, twist or wind the hair as desired.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of patents have been issued for various hair styling and wrapping methods and apparatuses.
An apparatus for hair tying and the method of its use is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,245 to D. S. Harriett that uses an elastic loop with a metal retainer clip. Another pony tail tool using an elastic loop is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,834 to L. D. Lawrence.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,892 to S. K. Bretl discloses an apparatus and method for decorating hair using a pronged clasp for attaching the ornamental piece. Another apparatus and method for decorating hair using sliding beads on an inner core are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,736 to P. J. Turner et al.
A hair styling tool is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,538 to T. L. Keltner. The tool includes a curved section with a hook at one end for use in creating a wrapped hair tail which gives the appearance that an individual's hair is the fastening means of the hair tail.